Break Up In A Small Town
by covertoperative456
Summary: Josh was that idiot that broke up with Cammie Morgan. Little did he know what a big mistake that was, not until the first day of senior year, when Cammie confronted him with no other than his ex best friend Zach. One-shot. Zammie. Each section based on a song.


**Chapter 1**

**Break Up In A Small Town**

I knew I would see her around. Though, why would I, _Josh Abrams_, the idiot that broke up with _Cammie Morgan, _care? I mean, I was the one with a bunch of friends. I had something to do with myself. But tell me why I held my breath every time I would see her walking into a party just as I was coming out? It was the same thing when I would look up and see her white Maxima next to me at the red light or at the gas station. I would even see her across the parking lot hiding behind her twin brother. But one day I was walking around the neighborhood and as I passed her house, I saw something I would never un-see.

She was sitting on her doorstep. But someone was with her. Someone was holding her hand and kissing her. That someone was my best friend Zach.

I walked back to my house as if I hadn't seen anything, when, inside, I was crumbling.

The next day, I saw her friends at the fair and asked about it but they gave me the go-around. Every time I walked out of my house, I saw her climbing into his jeep. I hadn't talked to either of them all summer. I guess things like your ex dating your best friend happen when you break up in a small town. Then the first day of senior year came...

***Zach***

**I Met A Girl**

As we sat on her doorstep, playing 20 questions, I couldn't help but remember the time I first met her. Cammie had stepped up to the crosswalk, waiting to cross the street. She didn't laugh at everything I said but when she did, the world seemed to revolve around her. When she told me her name, I knew that she was the girl that Josh had dated. But still, she was the kind of girl that could blow a kiss and leave you spinning like a tilt-a-whirl. She made me smile, she made me wait, and as she crossed the street, I noticed that she'd crossed my heart. She fixed her blue dress, bit her lip and lit me up. She was wearing a blue dress with white converse. I thought, who wears converse with a dress? That's just crazy. But, to me, when she did it, it was kind of cute.

So as we sat there, learning more about each other, I got the sudden urge to kiss her. When I did, I expected her to pull away. Instead, she seemed to hesitate but soon melted into the kiss. It was long and lingering and I knew that we would be something more. Little did I know it would happen that summer. Then the first day of senior year came...

***Cammie***

**Meant To Be**

When we could no longer hold our breath, Zach pulled away. "What now?" He asked.

I shrugged. "If its meant to be... It'll be."

We spent the rest of the summer together. Neither of us had spoken to Josh. We didn't want to crush him when we broke the news so we just didn't. We were going to wait until school started. And we did...

**Human**

When I woke up that morning, the first day of senior year, I was both excited and nervous. I climbed out of bed and into the shower. After I washed my waist length blonde hair, I curled it. I decided to wear some high waisted denim jeans that flare at the bottom, a black crop top, black pumps and a cropped leather jacket. I put on natural make-up, including winged eyeliner and mascara. I headed downstairs just as I heard Zach pull into my driveway. I guess Grant had already left to pick up Bex.

"Bye, Mom!" I called. "See you later!"

"Bye, sweathart. Tell Zach I said hi!" I heard, just before the door closed behind me.

I jumped into Zach's jeep and buckled my seat belt. He kissed me on the cheek and I smiled as he sped out of my neighborhood. "Good morning. My mom says hi. Is it just me or do you feel guilty too?"

He smiled tightly. "Well, I do feel slightly guilty but, I mean, we are going to tell him, right? Is it wrong, anyway?

"I mean, I don't know bro code but in girl code, you can't date your friend's ex, unless they approve. So I'm glad you didn't date Bex, Liz or Macey first. Then I would be in _deep _trouble." I responded, laughing.

He laughed too. We reached the school and he parked. As we started walking towards the building, he grabbed my hand. "Let's do this."

We got a lot of stares and wolf whistles as we walked the halls, looking for Josh. We found him leaning against his locker, talking to his friends Austen, Jake and Ryan. I froze but calmed when Zach put his hand on my arm. "Um, Josh... Can we, uh... talk... to you... for a moment?" I stuttered.

"Sure..." He seemed calm but cautious.

"So, this summer...a while after we broke up...Zach and I...kind of...got...together?" I don't know why I said it like a question. I was probably just nervous.

"Oh, I know." Josh replied, a little defensively.

"You do?" It was Zach that time.

"Yeah, I saw you on the porch that day. And then all summer I kept seeing glimpses of you guys everywhere. It's a very small town. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He raised his eyebrows.

Yeah. Definitely defensive now.

"I'm sorry. We were just waiting for the right moment to tell you-"

Josh cut me off. "Look, I don't give a damn who you date, not even if it's my former best friend. I just thought you were better than that, Cammie." People were starting to stare and crowd around us.

Zach moved to say something as he clenched his fists but I pushed him back, stepping in front of him. "Hold up! Do you think I _meant _to fall in love with your best friend? I didn't! But I'm only human. I can't _choose _who the hell I fall for."

Josh opened his mouth to respond but I didn't let him.

"No. You don't get to speak. You wanna be pissed and bitchy? Be pissed and bitchy. But don't take out all your anger on us, because if I recall correctly, you let me go! Not the other way around! But guess what? I don't care what you think right now. I'm human and I bleed when I fall. I crash and I break down. But I also fall in love. And I'm in love with Zach Goode, so if you can't believe that, believe this."

Then I turned, grabbed Zach's shirt collar and smashed my lips onto his. His hands grasp my waist and my arm wrapped around his neck, fingers threading through his hair, my other hand clinging to a fist full of his shirt. He licked my bottom lip for entrance which I gave, it was fire wherever we touched and I couldn't help but press my lips harder against his as his tongue explored every corner of my mouth. I moulded my lips with his and he pressed me against him as much as he could, ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles and "damn"s from the crowd.

When Zach and I pulled away, we were out of breath as we pressed our foreheads together.

"Damn Gallagher Girl." My boyfriend said, smirking at me, sparkling green eyes dark with desire as they bore into mine.

I turned to Josh, smirked and flipped my hair over my shoulder before Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and I took his other hand in mine, walking away just as the bell rang like total badasses.


End file.
